Puppet Duras
by bored411
Summary: 'This isn't what I want.' I thought as I brutally attacked the man. 'I am merely a doll, forced to do what my master pleases. When will I be saved' The sword plunged into me and blood dripped slowly down my chin, but I smiled. "Thank you." OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**I actually took this down due to lack of interest (and re-writing the second chapter three times), but due to CrimsonRoses202 I am putting it back up ^^ Thank you for letting em know you like it, and I will try not to disappoint you or any other reviewers/viewers in the second chapter! So, I would appreciate it if you review by hitting that button at the bottom!**

* * *

I was surrounded by flames. The coppery scent of blood flooded my nose as I approached a woman and a sword wielding man wearing a dark cloak. She spoke softy to the man, before he confronted me and yelled, "I will not betray you!". Covered in blood, I ran forward, attacking the man. _This isn't what I want. _I thought as I brutally attacked the man. _I am merely a doll, forced to do what my master pleases. When will I be saved?_

Pain now flooded my senses as the man's sword was pulled from my abdomen. Blood dripped slowly down my chin, but I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

I awoke with a fright, tears streaming down the right side of my face. Since I was born, I was blind in one eye. For some reason, I can't cry from that eye either, but I didn't mind. I turned to my alarm clock which read 8:05.

"Great," I said, "Sensei will scold me for being late, _again_."

I quickly got my gear together and ran to the dojo I worked at. I must've been later than I thought since Yuki, one of sensei's students, had just taken him down. I took off my shoes upon entering and smirked at Sensei.

"Hey, you must be getting old if Yuki can beat you down, Old Man!"

They both chuckled as I headed in and began stretching. Yuki and sensei went off in their own little conversation, until he called me over.

"Hey, Kira. You and Yuki go ahead and spar. My wife's expecting me."

"Sure thing. I'll lock up after with the spare key."

"Thanks. And Yuki," Yuki glanced at him as he rose from the ground. "Don't work too hard."

They smiled at each other and we both faced each other. After about half an hour, neither of us had brought the other down. Although, we'd come close several times. I decided now would be a better time than any to finish up. He grabbed my gi and I swiped his feet out from under him.

"Sorry Yuki, but we still have to clean up at the orphanage."

He laughed as I helped him up, "Yeah, you're right."

After locking up, we both headed back and started our chores. Yuki was sweeping outside, while I was pulling weeds. Part way through, one of the orphanage workers came out and asked Yuki to get the mail. I kept weeding, but Yuki just stood at the mailbox for a bit looking depressed. I got up and went over in time to see him crumple a paper in his hands. _It's one of those letters again most likely._ I thought back to when I found one in the mailbox. I didn't tell anyone, since it'll cause trouble for us, but I knew he always gets upset whenever he thinks he's being a burden. I put my arms around his neck, startling him, but smiled and poked his cheek.

"Yuki, if you're not careful your face'll get stuck that way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then, a bunch of the younger kids came up to us. Well, up to Yuki. You see, I'm not someone people just _walk_ up to. Most of the kids here are afraid of me thanks to my dirty blonde hair, piercing rust colored eyes, and an intricate tattoo on my arm; which I had when I came to the orphanage. I could only sigh and listen as the little girls spoke to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan, when you get back from school, can you make us pendants?"

"I like the flower one!"

"I-I want a cute one!"

He agreed and went off with them, waving back at me. _See Yuki, _I thought_ at least you're needed._

Yuki's lived at the orphanage his whole life, but I was found on the streets by the director, beaten and bruised. I was maybe eight at the time and I was always by myself, not wanting to be hurt again. I didn't begin to open up to people until Yuki started following me everywhere. And I mean everywhere! The yard, my room, the bathroom even. I chuckled at the memories.

"You okay Kira?"

_Right, we were on our way to school. _

"Yeah, just remembering the way you followed me everywhere when we first met."

He blushed and began whining about me teasing him, just as we heard some yelling up ahead. Some suck up guys were beating an older gentleman at the bus stop while everyone just stood around. I was going to speak up, but Yuki beat me to it.

"Please stop! If you do something like that he'll die!"

_Ah Yuki, you're too honest. _One of the guys grabbed Yuki's jacket collar, yelling.

"Hey, dude, just because you have a cute face doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

Yuki grabbed the guy, twisting his arm behind his back and I didn't step in, until he began to look a little pale. He told me about his…visions before and my body reacted on its own.

"Yuki!"

I grabbed one of the other guys and got him in a chock hold. The other one was tripped by a stranger, as a girl came forward.

"You guys are so uncool. I called the police. If you don't want to be caught, you better scram."

They freaked out and I released the one I had, picking up our discarded bags as Yuki checked on the older man. The two strangers stepped towards Yuki and the girl said,

"Hey, you! It's dangerous, going up against a bunch of thugs like that. You're strong, but it was three against one. You were out numbered."

I decided to make my presence known and stepped in front of Yuki.

"Actually, it was three against two. Yuki, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kira."

I looked back at the two and, for some reason, they were glaring at me. The girl stepped forward, grabbing my shirt collar.

"Kira! Why are you here? What are you trying to do to Yuki?"

_Is she stupid? And how does she know our names?_

"Look," I said as I pulled her wrist off me. "I don't know how you know our names, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Yuki, let's go. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

He looked between us confused, so I grabbed his arm and headed towards the school.

_We'll deal with them later. _I thought as we walked away, but my thoughts were interrupted when I ran into someone on my blind side.

"Sorry."

"Ah, Yuki and Kira! I met you two at the perfect time."

It was Kanata, Yuki's friend who graduated and no longer lives at the orphanage. He may be Yuki's friend, but something about him always pissed me off. I reluctantly released Yuki and started walking off.

"I'm going ahead. Go talk with your _friend._" I said, full of malice.

"But Kira-"

I ignored him and went off to school.

Yuki was getting a lot of attention thanks to the whole bus stop incident. Yuki soon began heading to Kanata's and I started to head home, but there was this…_bell_ that kept ringing in my head, like something was going to happen. I blew it off and headed back to the orphanage in time to see a well dressed man drive up. He looked surprised to see me, but continued to walk towards the main office.

_Geeze, what's with people giving me weird looks? Not that they don't anyway, but still…_

* * *

Yuki came home, but was immediately sent to the office to talk with the stranger. I was beginning to get a headache, so I went out into the yard and sat on a bench by a tree. Yuki came out, but he looked really troubled.

"Yuki? You okay?"

He jumped, like he didn't know I was even there. _It must be worse than I thought_ I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, Kira. I'm just a bit…confused. The man that came said he was my brother. I'm happy, but he wants to take me to Tokyo with him. Here there's children that love me, adults who rely on me…I don't want to leave."

He grew silent and I knew he was struggling with himself.

"Yuki…He gave you a choice right? It's your decision. No one can make that decision for you. You just have to-"

"That's not it!"

I was surprised that Yuki would yell at me, but I heard glass shatter and protected him none the less.

"You okay Yuki?"

"Y-Yeah…Ah! Kira, you're bleeding!"

He put his hand up to my face and wiped my cheek where a shard of glass cut me. I shrugged his hand off and headed to my room, leaving behind an upset Yuki.

The next day was rainy and uneventful, until I heard that some fluorescent lights broke. I knew Yuki was upset and that he'd probably ran off, so I ran out looking for him.

"Yuki! Yuki!"

I ran all over the place searching for him, but when I finally found him, he was talking with a dark haired man. As I walked over, I started hearing part of their conversation.

"I still haven't asked you your name."

"…It's Zess."

Their conversation continued, but I felt that bell again in the back of my head, only louder. Just then, the man picked Yuki up as an explosion hit where they were at. I ran over and saw that they were surrounded by wolves. _Wolves? Where the heck did they come from? _One of the wolves jumped at them, so I ran over, punching it in the side of the face, destroying it instantly, as the others were also destroyed. The two strangers from before were standing in front of me and I turned around to check on Yuki.

"You okay Yuki? You seem to be getting into trouble lately." I smiled at him, but my arm was pulled behind my back and a sword was put across my throat by the dark haired man and blood trickled down my neck as he closed the distance. Yet another person showed up and I recognized him as Yuki's so called brother.

"Good job Zess, Tooko, Tsukumo. That was a scary experience, wasn't it, Yuki?"

Yuki looked shocked as the man walked towards both of us. I tried to get out of Zess's grip, but he tightened his hold and the sword cut deeper.

"Kira! Zess, what are you doing? You're hurting him!"

Yuki's brother stepped towards me, grabbing my chin, looking me over.

"So you've been born again too, Kira? Not surprising, but how did you find Yuki so fast?"

I looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You saw me before. We both go to the same orphanage…and what do you mean born again?"

"You have no memories?" He said, looking at me just as confused, before telling Yuki about the Giou family and how they can help him with his powers. I had stopped struggling earlier and was just absorbing the information that was being given, when Yuki said,

"I won't go. As long as everyone here needs me, I'm going to help them however I can." He turned to me and panicked slightly when he saw the blood.

"C-Can you let Kira go, now?"

They all turned to me, glaring, but I was released anyway. I rubbed my, now bruised, wrist as Yuki check my other wound.

"Yuki, I'm fine. We can take care of it back home okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Then, excuse us."

We both got up and left, but Yuki and I noticed a spiky little creature on a girl's shoulder. It launched itself at Yuki, but Zess came out of nowhere and destroyed it. He glared at me, like it was my fault, and we all started walking. I saw Yuki's hand shaking, so I patted him on the head, smiling.

"It's okay Yuki. I'll protect you."

He smiled, but I could tell it was forced. He slowly calmed down, and began asking Zess question.

"What are those things? Are they like the wolves that attacked us before?"

"Yeah, they're called 'Duras' or 'demons' in this world, and they're gathering for Walpurgis Night."

"Walpurgis Night?"

I decided to join in, "I know what it is. Once a year there's a night that increases the powers of demons. The moon turns red and more accidents and deaths occur…Don't ask me how I knew that."

"Saturday night, do not go outside. No, if possible, stay inside the orphanage and don't ever be alone, alright?"

* * *

That Saturday, Yuki was obviously nervous the whole day. I tried to comfort him, but he just smiled and stayed out of the way. It was getting late and Yuki was obviously planning on staying inside the whole night. Just then, someone came into my room.

"Kira, have you seen Mayu and Rina? It's late and Yuki just went out to help look for them! Can you help please? I'm really worried."

_Yuki went out? It's gotta be a trap, but those kids come first._ I spotted Yuki running towards the school alone, and easily caught up with him.

"Yuki! What are you doing? Let's hurry up and find the kids and go. Zess said not to be out on Walpurgis Night!"

"Uzuki called and told me that he found them on the school roof. We can't just leave them!"

I nodded as we headed up to the roof. When we got there, we both found the kids tied up.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Just then, a hand shot out to grab Yuki. His reflexes kicked in and he flipped Uzuki.

"Uzuki! S-Sorry! It was a reflex. Are you-"

"Get back Yuki! That's not Uzuki!"

I was a bit late, but Yuki managed to not get too badly hurt. I finished untying the kids and ran over in time to protect Yuki from daggers the duras threw. Tsukumo came out of nowhere and helped, but he was hit in the shoulder while I was hit twice; once in the leg, the other in between my shoulder blades.

"Oh…Aren't you two brave. I heard there were reckless people, but you," He pointed to Tsukumo. "You're a zwelt of Giou right?"

Tsukumo went to raise his gun, but collapsed. Yuki ran over and looked at his wound, shocked.

"It's poison. When it spreads, he'll die. I'm surprised that your friend hasn't collapsed yet."

Yuki turned to me as I struggled to stay standing. The pain was horrible, but I had to protect Yuki. The duras attacked us again, but this time, someone protected both of us. Zess and Tooko had finally made it. Tooko was freaking out over her brother while Yuki said they should take him to a doctor.

"Y-Yuki. Doctors can't fix what's been done by a duras."

They both looked at me as I pulled out the dagger in my leg and back, wincing slightly. I tore part of my shirt and tied it above the leg wound to slow the poison, while Tooko begged Yuki to save Tsukumo with his power. He hesitated and Zess said,

"It'll be over quickly. If the duras dies, his poison stops."

The freaking duras shouted back, "If I die this Uzuki kid will die too!"

This got Yuki's attention and he stopped Zess from killing the duras, but that came with a price. Blood dripped from Zess's chest wound, but he just told Yuki to stand back. Yuki froze so I limped my way over to him.

"Yuki…you're not alone."

He fell to the ground and light flowed around his body. I had to jump back, because the light made my blind eye hurt as my tattoo glowed blood red. The duras in Uzuki was writhing in pain, but Uzuki was back.

"Kill me…kill me and this devil!"

Zess stepped forward and agreed, charging at Uzuki while Tooko held Yuki back. I knew Zess wouldn't kill Uzuki without Yuki's permission, so I glanced around, spotting Tsukumo pointing his gun at the duras. The duras was pulled out of Uzuki's body and Zess disposed of it. Yuki and Uzuki began talking, but I wasn't listening as I leaned up against the wall, sliding down next to Tsukumo. Yuki came over and put his hands on Tsukumo's wound where a light glowed and the wound disappeared. Yuki fell to the ground in pain and I understood what his power was. _He absorbs the pain into his own body._ He went towards me, but I pushed his hands away.

"No…I don't want you to be in pain because of me…"

Yuki's brother came up to me, smiling slightly.

"It seems that you are not the same Kira as before, although you are still duras."

He reached towards my leg and checked the wound before turning to Yuki and the, now scared to death, kids. He left me and somehow quieted the kids before talking to Yuki. I began falling asleep, tired from all the commotion, when Yuki's yelling woke me up.

"Someone tell me! Not being useful to anyone, not having a place to go, for what reason was I born? For what reason?"

Zess bent down and said the words I heard in my dream a few days ago.

"I am not going to betray you."

I smirked and yelled across the roof, "I'm not exactly leaving you either, you know! Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble!"

He turned and smiled gently at me, just as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for deleting this before. I just never got any reviews and got rid of it, but someone told me they really liked it so I have now managed to finish the second chapter ^^ I hope you like it and please review! It's hard for me to keep track of people liking this if no one reviews.**

* * *

I woke up to a yell, but ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, the voices around me trying to keep quiet. I could care less what these people were talking about or where we were going, since I was still exhausted and sore from…something.

_What happened again?…Oh, that's right. We saved Uzuki and the kids and I got hurt and passed out…So tired…_

Just as I was about to go back to sleep, the car hit a large bump, causing me to smack my head harshly into the window. I yelped and held my head gingerly as Yuki placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Kira, are you okay?"

"I've been better. Where're we headed?"

"Oh, Tooko just mentioned that. We're going to the twilight mansion. It's where everyone lives together."

I nodded and glanced out the window when the driver turned around and informed us that Yuki, Luka, and I were going to be dropped off somewhere else first. I managed to fall asleep again until we arrived and Yuki woke me up. I hate being woken up, so I was more than cranky as I waited with Yuki for Luka to come back.

Checking my pockets, I pulled out some change and told Yuki I'd be back and headed towards the vending machines for something to chew on. I came back to the room with a chocolate bar and glanced around to discover Yuki was gone. I nearly dropped my chocolate bar when Luka ran in shouting before turning towards me and pinning me to the wall.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?"

"I didn't do anything!…I was getting something…from the vending machine!"

He dropped me to the floor and I coughed violently as he jumped out the window. When I caught my breath, I stood up and began running down the hall to help find Yuki; my leg making things agonizingly slow with its constant aching. By the time I reached where the destruction was coming from, Luka and a blonde stranger had already defeated most of the problem, but something was wrong. I heard a strangled gasp from my blind side and turned my head to discover Yuki being strangled by a young child.

"Don't move! If not, I can't guarantee what might happen to this human! Ahahaha!"

The child was possessed and most likely didn't know I was here as well, but there was very little I could do. Yuki would hate me if I hurt the child and I couldn't just sit back and watch, so I took a step forward and made myself know.

"Let him go."

The child glanced at me, intrigued.

"Oh? And why should I?…Hm? You…You're Kira! Good! Go take care of those fools!"

She pointed to Luka and the stranger and I took a glance at them, before turning around and heading towards Yuki again. The child seemed confused and just as I about reached the both of them, she began to cry.

"Save me…I'm scared…I don't want to…do these kinds of things…Please…save me…"

My eyes widened and I took a step back, as the duras took control again and waved a hand towards me; zombie like men coming out of the ground and throwing me back into a tree. I felt something in my back tear, warmth dripping down my spine, and as I slumped to the ground the men dog piled on top of me, pinning me there painfully. I struggled to breath underneath the weight of them all when Yuki's yell cut through the near silence.

"Come out of this girl's body you demon!"

Something was launched towards Yuki and the duras was suddenly trapped outside of the girl. With my head still being held to the ground, I wasn't able to see who it was that was helping and focused on my other senses.

"Hotsuma, finish it."

"Of course…Why you irritating…I won't allow you to bully such a cute and vulnerable child!"

I recognized the voice of the blonde, matching it to the name Hotsuma just as an explosion sounded and the weight on me disappeared. Sitting up, I noticed Takashiro walking over with suited men behind him.

"Good job everyone."

He spoke to Yuki for a moment, handing the girl over to the men behind him, while Hotsuma, Luka, and the other guy were glaring daggers at each other. I rolled my eyes and stood, limping over to Yuki and Takashiro.

"Ah! Kira! Are you okay?"

Ruffling his hair, I smiled.

"Hurting, but nothing some chocolate won't fix. So who're these two?"

"Ah, right! I hope it's not too late for introductions. The blonde is Hotsuma Renjou who has the power of 'The Voice of God' and is also known as the 'Incinerator'. Beside him is his partner; Shuusei. He possesses 'The Eye of God' and is called the one who can 'see' everything. They're just like Tooko and Tsukumo; our comrades."

_Comrades my butt. I can see Shuusei glaring at me from here. I'm surprised that Hotsuma hasn't come over to try and kill me yet either._

Some sort of barrier was removed and the destroyed landscape was fixed, shocking Yuki as I went to lean against a tree near Luka. I noticed him glare at me from the corner of my eye and decided to at least try to be nice to him.

"I'm sorry about not staying with Yuki. I should've kept a better eye on him."

"Stay away from Yuki."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. Here I was trying to be nice and he just goes and throws it in my face.

"I won't. He's my friend as much as yours and I _will_ protect him, despite what you or anyone else may think about me…Even if he has all of you, I won't allow you to take him away from me…He's all I have."

He glanced at me once more with narrowed eyes and I just stared up through the tree branches, lost in thought.

* * *

**(Yuki's POV)**

"Our enemies are the kind that will attack us at anytime and anywhere!"

"Hm, even the high-ranking duras keep appearing one by one. The situation is indeed getting harder."

I couldn't help but grow concerned at Hotsuma and Takashiro's words. And what did they mean by 'high-ranking'?

"Does that mean even stronger Duras will appear?"

_Does this mean I'm putting everyone into more danger? Is it my fault that Luka and the others are getting hurt?_

"The way to differentiate them is very simple. The higher the level of a duras, the more they will possess beauty that is out of this world. I guess it's to lure humans…Am I right Zess?"

I couldn't help but glance over at Luka.

_Luka…He must be a high-ranking duras…Right?_

I also noticed Kira leaning against a tree nearby and remembered what Takashiro had said about him being a duras as well.

_Now that I look, he is better looking than most. Is he as high of a rank as Luka? But…him and Luka…both of them give off a feel that is totally different from that of a duras. They're not scary at all…and yet everyone here hates Kira. I wonder why._

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

I must have fallen asleep again, because next thing I know I'm in another car being awoken by Yuki again.

"I-I'm sorry, Kira, but we're here."

I grumbled and got out of the car, following him to the door of a huge castle looking building. Suddenly, Yuki was tackled by Tooko as Luka and I just stared at her bored-ly.

"What? You got a problem with me?"

Luka just stared and I grumbled about finding chocolate as Tsukumo gave Yuki a hug as well. I knew I was unwelcome here from the start, until someone grabbed my wrist and tugged me into a hug. Actually, it was more like a tackle. I stumbled back a bit, the extra pressure on my injured leg causing me to grimace in pain. The man looked up at me slightly surprised before moving his head to look past me where Luka and Yuki stood, both wearing smirks. Still hugging me around my stomach, the man began bawling.

"What's with this treatment? Why am I the only one who doesn't get a hug from the princess~?"

I was still a bit surprised that the man hadn't released me and that he continued to cry into my shirt, staining it with tears, so I patted the man on the head; cheeks shaded pink from embarrassment. The man stopped crying and looked up at me with big tear-filled eyes before hugging me around the neck, while Yuki chuckled lightly in the background.

"You're so kind!"

"A-Ah…"

The man soon let go and smiled at me and Yuki, who'd come over next to me with Luka.

"My name is Tachibana Gioh and I'm the superintendent here. Feel free to talk to me about anything, okay? Yes! You can even talk to me about _those_ common worries that teenage boys ha-"

He was cut off when Tooko hit him hard on the head. She then introduced a young woman named Aya Kureha who led us further inside. I had to admit, it was a really nice looking place, but I was more interested on where the kitchen was. Juts as I began to walk away, Luka not far behind, we were both grabbed by the back of out shirts.

"Wait up, Luka, Kira. You two need to go to the infirmary to get your wounds looked at first."

I grimaced, having never really liked hospitals, infirmaries, or anything of that sort as Luka addressed the situation.

"This little thing will heal soon enough."

"No, no. It's an order from Takashiro. We don't know when we'll be attacked by duras, right? We need you both healed as soon as possible…or will you have Yuki heal you?"

Yuki said he'd do it but, for once, Luka and I agreed on something: we didn't want Yuki to be in pain because of us. So we both headed to the infirmary, ignoring any conversation on the way. I was even more concerned when we went into the room and discovered how messed up it was. While everyone was wandering around, I decided to start heading towards the door to escape without notice. Yuki's yell startled me, but I continued the moment I saw the so called 'doctor'. Of course, Luka had a similar idea and we were both guilt tripped into dealing with the pervy doctor.

_Wonderful._

"So, you are Kira then? I'm Isuzu Fujiwara."

I turned my head around quickly, nearly getting whiplash and coming face to face with the disheveled doctor.

"Yeah. Could you get out of my face now? You kinda smell."

He chuckled and began to fix himself up, surprising me at how…_nice_ he actually looked. He then cleaned off a table, patting it and Luka begrudgingly took off his shirt and sat on the table. Luka was soon stitched up and the doctor complained when he quickly replaced his shirt.

"Well now, Kira. It's your turn~!"

Grumbling, I removed my shirt and pants, sitting on the cool table in just my boxer shorts. Needless to say, the moment that doctor put his hand on me I nearly turned around and decapitated him. I forced myself to take a deep breath and calm down as he stitched up my leg and back, re-bandaged me, and had me replace my clothes.

"Now, although you both are duras, it'll still take time for those to heal so take it easy. For now though, let's go find Yuki!"

He hurried out the door with us in tow, until I spotted the kitchen.

_They don't need me. I'll just go get something to snack on and rest here on the couch. I wonder why I'm so tired lately though. Maybe it has something to do with the duras poison or something._

* * *

**(? POV)**

"Not quite, Kira. Just a little bit more and you won't be able to resist any longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I didn't have too much of a problem with this one and it's starting to get more into Kira's past life ^^ hope you enjoy, so please review!**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

I groaned, rolling over in the bed I was in only to face plant into the floor. Untangling myself from the blankets, I stood and stretched with a yawn before heading to the bathroom; not noticing I was in only my boxers. Getting closer to the restroom, I could hear Tooko yelling at someone.

"Haven't I asked you not to walk around naked? Lecher! Idiot! Pervert!"

Ignoring the muffled grumble of Hotsuma, I reached towards my boxers to scratch an itch on my stomach where the waistband was. I strolled in with a blank expression and grabbed my toothbrush, starting to brush my teeth as Tooko's face grew redder.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth…You're too loud."

She began stuttering until Tsukumo came out asking about the commotion. I felt a heat on the side of my head and glanced at the glaring Hotsuma out of the corner of my eye. Takashiro had apparently made it known I was an ally, but that won't change what they thought about me. It didn't matter at the moment though, because he began yelling at Tooko and Tsukumo again. So I headed back to my room and dressed, quickly heading to the kitchen with a huge yawn. Jumping up on the counter, I stole a banana and began swinging my legs back and forth in front of me. What can I say? I get weird in the mornings.

"Ah! Kira! You should eat breakfast first!"

"I am."

The chef began bawling about my eating habits and I just rolled my eyes, until Yuki told me to join him in the dining room.

"Shusei left without eating breakfast again?"

The yell surprised me a bit and I jumped, dropping my spoon in the bowl of food in front of me. Of course, they ignored me and continued talking as I tried to fish my spoon out of the bowl.

"Does Shuusei have some sort of illness?"

"I don't believe he has anything like that, but he's never had much of an appetite."

"Rather than lack of appetite…it's more like he's never experienced the enjoyment of having a meal."

I scoffed, giving up on my spoon, and instead held up a peace sign to Tachibana who was squatting behind Hotsuma and Yuki. _It's not like I know the 'enjoyment of having a meal' either. To me, it's just eating. _Seeing this, Hotsuma turned around and yelled at him before turning back to me and glaring fiercely. I glared back and he was about to retort, but clicked his tongue at me before leaving for school. Yuki and the others got up as well and offered their farewells.

"Then, I'm going now."

"Be careful."

"Later."

I had been informed earlier that I could not attend school with Yuki due to some Goddess protecting it, so I had to settle with self -teaching. I suppose it was a good thing they had such a huge library, every book I could possibly need was stacked neatly on the shelves, and I couldn't wait to get started. Despite my rough outer appearance, I rather enjoyed learning new things and foreign languages currently had me occupied at the moment.

_Hm, so for imperfect I drop -oir and add -ais?…Then the sentence 'I eat' would translate to 'J'avais mange'…Interesting._

Mid way though my studying, Luka came in with a scowl on his face and slammed my book down.

"Let's go. We're picking up Yuki."

"Don't take out your obvious hate for me on the book. I'd rather you just attack me like everyone else. It's easier to cope with."

He gave me a look as I shelved the book, but we both headed out to the nice car Takashiro left for us. Glancing at it once, I turned back to Lucas.

"You driving or am I?"

"Che, like I'd let you drive."

I shrugged and reached for the door handle to the passenger's side, only for Lucas to slam the door closed before I could get in.

"Back."

Letting go, I sighed and climbed in the back as Luka sped off to the school. When we finally reached there, we both sat around until we spotted Yuki walking over. I climbed out just before Luka did and leaned against the hood of the car, ignoring the group that began crowding the school's entrance.

I continued picking at my nails as Luka strolled up to Yuki through the crowd of whispering students, but smiled when Yuki got closer to the car. He smiled back and I ruffled his hair, despite the dirty look Luka sent me.

"How was school?"

"Oh, it was good, I guess. I still wish you could attend with me though….What did you do all day?"

"You want me to attend so I can scare people? No thanks…Et je étudié français. I studied French."

"Woah. I always knew you liked to study, but a whole new language? That's amazing!"

I smiled, hearing a few of the girl students swoon nearby, and thanked him before opening the passenger side for him and hopping in my own seat; just happy to get away from the nauseating school.

Luka and Yuki began talking about random things and I decided to go over what I learned about in my head. Then, something they said caught my attention.

"Um, I heard that my school's special and that regular duras can't approach it, or something…"

"Yeah. The strength of the guardians is pretty powerful."

"Is the reason you and Kira are all right because you both have a high level of magical power?"

"I don't know about Luka, but being that close to the school had me feeling nauseous."

Luka glared at me for interrupting their conversation while Yuki gave me a concerned look. I smiled to reassure him and he grinned back as him and Luka continued. Suddenly I felt something and Luka told us to hold on as he swerved the car around an attack in the road. Stopping the car, we all got out and began running as it exploded and we were thrown across the road. Luka had Yuki covered and I had managed to land some what upright next to them.

"Forget about me…You're not injured, right? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine! Really…since you covered me."

"Hey, lovebirds. I don't think right now is the time to be doing this. We have lots of company."

I glared at Luka for getting so close to Yuki, but turned that glare to the duras that had shown up. Yuki put up a barrier and Luka began mumbling something, keeping the two of use from doing anything. I could hear the duras shouting at each other and could feel the sheer amount of power Luka was preparing to unleash on them. Needless to say, they were all annihilated except for a couple which I stepped forward to take care of, until I felt my throat constrict.

"_Now now, no need to alert your friends yet."_

It felt like a collar had just tightened around my neck and time seemed to stop for me as flashes of blood and a cloaked, sword wielding man stabbing me through. Next thing I know, we're back at the twilight mansion. Blinking a few times, I put my head in my hand and realized how shaken I was, jumping when someone put their hand on my arm.

"You okay, Kira? You haven't said anything since earlier."

_Great, now I've gotten Yuki worried._

"I'm fine. Just worn out I guess."

"Oh…well Luka and I are going to look for Hotsuma. You should go get some rest if you're tired. We'll be okay."

He smiled and the two of them headed out the door, leaving me with Tachibana and the perverted doctor.

"That guy never stands still."

"He's such a good boy…Now Kira, is there something bothering you? You do seem tired, but you would normally jump at the chance to be around Yuki."

"He's right, you now. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

I turned towards the library, hoping the books could keep my mind off of what happened. After a while, I realized that I wasn't taking any of the information in and closed the book before getting up to had to the baths. Not even noticing the crowd that was outside, I went in and stripped, washing before sinking into the hot water and leaning my head back. The moment I closed my eyes though, the visions were back and I sat up quickly just now noticing the voices heading towards me.

I tried to relax my tensed muscles, but the feeling of the collar around my neck had me reaching up to my neck as Yuki, Tsukumo, and Hotsuma stopped at the edge of the bath. Yuki climbed in, no problem, but Tsukumo hesitated and gave me a look while Hotsuma glared and didn't move. It was then, Yuki spotted me and smiled brightly before becoming concerned at the look on my face. He turned around towards Hotsuma then and asked the question that I didn't really want to hear the answer to.

"Hotsuma? Why aren't you getting in?"

"Che, there's no way I'm getting in the same water as _that_ thing."

"H-Hotsuma!"

"It's fine…I was…getting out anyway. 'Night, Yuki."

I got out, feeling the heated looks shot at my back, but ignored them as I dressed and went back to my room. Getting there, I stood in front of a mirror and brought my hand up to my neck. There was nothing there, like I expected, but the moment I turned away I swore I saw something thin and black wrapped around my neck. Startled, I turned and threw my fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

_What's going on? There's nothing there, but I can feel it strangling me and growing tighter…and my body…it doesn't feel like it belongs to me anymore._

I looked down at my shaking hand, flexing it. I knew something was wrong, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I laid down on my bed and covered my eyes hoping that I could actually sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to do this!"

"That's too bad, because you don't have a choice!"

My throat constricted and I fell to the floor gasping before two duras picked me up and threw me out of the building; the man's voice ringing in my conscious.

"_Now go and kill them both."_

My body began moving on its own and soon I was attacking the zweilts and cutting them down one after the other. Their blood covered me as my body automatically moved to block the large sword belonging to the cloaked man. We pushed against each other adding power behind every blow when suddenly I jumped back and aimed a hand towards the woman sitting on the ground behind him. Launching an attack, my own eyes widened when that woman transformed into Yuki and the cloaked man was now Luka.

Luka blocked the attack and returned to attack me, but I was gone and reappeared behind Yuki, grabbing him and holding my sword against his throat. I didn't want to be doing this. I struggled, trying desperately to let him go and that distraction was enough for Luka to knock me away, leaving a large gash across my chest. Lying on the ground with Luka hovering over me, ready to plunge the sword into my chest, a single tear fell from my eye.

"_Kill him."_

_I won't._

The tightness in my throat returned and I gasped for air as the sword plunged into me.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air as the tightening of my throat increased. Opening my eyes, I saw a dark figure leaning over me and reacted violently by kicking it in the stomach and tackling it to the ground. My hands grabbed their throat as they struggled underneath me when suddenly I was thrown to the wall, a sword preparing to stab me when a voice coughed from the ground.

"No! *cough* Don't, Luka!"

The figure began coughing again and Luka dropped me to the ground in a daze as he hurried to the figure, crouching down next to him. Moonlight from the window finally revealed to me who the figure was and I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

"Y-Yuki?"

My friend turned to me while Luka glared dangerously, and I glanced down at my hands with wide eyes. I had nearly strangled my only friend to death. Looking back up at him, I stood up and ran towards the door; stumbling and tripping my way out of the building and into the surrounding forest, ignoring the shouting of my name.

_What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Next chapter updated! I hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think ^^ it does get a bit angsty though  
**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"I wonder what's taking Yuki and Luka so long."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Tooko was worried something may have happened and continued to stare at the door, when it was suddenly thrown open and an anxious looking Yuki stood there with Luka standing behind him.

"H-Have you guys seen Kira? H-He ran off when we tried to wake him a-and-"

"Yuki! What happened to your neck?"

Tooko and Tsukumo both stood up looking even more worried than before at the sight of the finger shaped bruises on Yuki's neck, while Hotsuma snarled.

"It was that _pest_ wasn't it? He did that to you!"

"N-No! He was just-"

Takashiro quickly grasped the situation and had Yuki sit down to further explain what happened without the commotion everyone else was causing. Standing back by the desk in the office like room, he began to lead the group once again.

"Yuki, please explain the whole situation so we know exactly what happened."

"I-I'd gone to get him for the meeting like you asked, and he was sleeping so I went to wake him up. He actually looked like he was having a nightmare because he was murmuring and tossing around, so I got closer to shake him awake. But when I did…he…"

Yuki trailed off and couldn't seem to find the words to explain what happened, so Luka took that chance.

"He attacked Yuki."

Immediately, the zweilts began arguing and yelling over one another about what they should do and what they _wanted_ to do and Yuki struggled to be heard.

"Enough! Let Yuki finish."

They all silenced themselves reluctantly at Takashiro's words as Yuki quietly thanked him and continued.

"He tried to s-strangle me, but!…I-I don't think he knew what he was doing. It was really dark in his room…Then, Luka got him off me and I stopped him from hurting Kira, who looked…scared almost and ran out the door. I-I really don't think he hurt me on purpose! Kira wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not too sure about that, Yuki." Looking surprised, Yuki quickly turned to Takashiro. "While you may know a bit about him now, I'm not completely sure that he isn't the same as he was before."

"W-What do you mean? Before? Kira…was he in my past life?"

Releasing a sigh, Takashiro nodded.

"He was the main force behind our enemy; killing many of the zweilts and nearly killing you as well. Luka is the one who ultimately ended him, but Kira was ruthless and powerful. I believe, out of all of us, Luka is and was the only person capable of stopping him."

"But that was before! Now he's-"

"He's what? _Nice_? Dammit! That bastard's killed us once already, who says he's not going to do it again!"

Hotsuma was steaming as Shusei pulled him back into his seat before he took his anger out on something in the room.

"Hotsuma's right, Yuki. We can't trust him completely. The only reason I let him stay here, is merely because you were more comfortable around him."

"So…you _used_ him to get to me? Is that it?"

"That's not what I was implying, but in a way…yes."

Yuki clenched his fists, upset that Takashiro would do this, but also contemplating what he'd told him about Kira's past life. _Is that really what happened? Surely, he had a reason._

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

At some point in my running, I'd collapsed somewhere outside of the Twilight Mansion's barriers. I was disoriented and didn't know what day it was or anything else aside from what I had done. Looking around, I guessed that I was in the surrounding forest and I also realized something important. I'd been lying here for a while and no one else was here. _Yuki…He didn't…_

"He didn't chase after me."

Saying the words out loud, helped me realize how true they were. Sorrow and rage built up inside me and I stood up shakily and began to take it out on the nearby forestry. With every tree I tore down, I felt a little piece of myself topple over with it. I ignored the feeling of power come over me as I grew a little more animalistic; gaining claws, fangs, and my crimson eyes becoming more wild and crazed.

The trees within a ten foot radius had been flattened and I just stood in the center of them all breathing in short, fast gasps. I abruptly felt everything leave me and fell to my knees, raising my head to the dark sky and letting out a shout; hands falling to my sides and a single tear dripping down my right cheek. When I ran out of breath, I just knelt there staring up at the stars as I struggled to rein in my emotions.

"Y-Yuki…I'm alone…Why didn't you come after me?"

"What does it matter? He obviously didn't care if he didn't come after you."

"That's not true…He cared, he just…"

"Just what? He dumped you for Zess. End of story. Surely you didn't expect him to stay with you. Once he found someone to replace you, that was that. Now Zess is his top favorite, Kira, and you know that."

Turning to the voice, I saw a young girl dressed up like a doll in a purple dress with white frills; a stuffed animal floating next to her. She was an opast, that much I could tell, but when she held out her hand to me with a smile, I couldn't help but willingly step into her realm.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Yuki."

"Ah, Luka."

Yuki had been standing outside staring up at the moon, pondering everything that was bothering him at the moment.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Yeah…"

"Is something bothering you?"

_How can he tell? Is it that obvious?_

"Huh?…No, it's nothing."

"Liar."

With a frown, Yuki put his chin on his arms and stared up at the silver moon that was surrounded by stars.

"Should…I be here?"

"Are you unhappy here?"

"No, it's not that…It must be nice for them, huh…The zweilts. They have absolute trust in each other, understand each other. They treasure and take care of each other…" _They need and are needed._ "They've lived and walked together since that distant past. Through hard times and sad times…" _Maybe they got through it because they had each other. Without Kira…I'm wondering if I'm going to be fine from now on. _"There's no place for me to fit in, though I'm used to being alone…but…" _But I was never truly alone. Kira was always there, but now that he's gone, the loneliness is indescribable. _

"You get hurt over the same thing."

Lifting his head, Yuki glanced at Luka with a confused expression.

"I'll walk with you. Always…I'll do anything for you. If you want me to, I'll take you where ever you want to go."

With a small smile, Yuki thought about Luka's words carefully. _They're strong, as if they are the only reality. It's like my heart is drifting away. Even though he's only staying with me because of the contract. Now that I think about it, Kira says similar things that Luka does._

"_It's okay Yuki. I'll protect you."_

"_Yuki…you're not alone."_

"_I don't want you to be in pain because of me."_

"_I'm not exactly leaving you either!"_

_He doesn't stay around me because of a contract like Luka, so why?…Could it be because he has no one else?_

"Are you going somewhere?"

His thoughts interrupted by Tooko, and he soon forgot about his friend who was just outside the barrier taking out his sorrow and pain.

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

"HnHn~ He should be here soon."

I glanced at the girl with a monotone expression, but silently wondered who she was talking about. When I first came here, I noticed the abundance of 'human' men she had, as she put it, collected. When her back was turned not to long ago, I managed to free one of them, hoping he would be spared or somehow come into contact with the zweilts so they could come deal with this girl. I suppose it is odd for me to act this way, but this girl was treating lives as some kind of game and I couldn't stand it; duras or not. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the others in the same predicament. Nor could I help the man escape the stuffed animals Ashley (as I was told) had sent to bring him back. She had a nasty temper too. Killed her own 'comrades' thinking that it was their fault the man escaped. What really concerned me at the moment though was: how I would inform the zweilts I was still helping them, despite posing as Ashley's comrade, and who she was bringing in next. The second question was soon answered though, when Shusei appeared unconscious on the ground not too far from us.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Chain him up or Ashley-sama will be angry."

I blinked, but did as the floating doll asked. It was the only way I could stall at the moment until I figured out what I could do to get Shusei out of here. There was no doubt in my mind that Ashley would practically torture him when she finds out he's a zweilt, and I didn't want Yuki to have to suffer any more than he already was with my disappearance.

After I finished, I followed the doll back to Ashley who handed me a young girl with dark hair. She was shaking in fright and I held her seemingly roughly, when in actuality I was being careful not to hurt her.

"Kira, could you bring her to our guest? I'll be there in a minute."

Nodding, I roughly shoved her out the door only to apologize the moment we were alone.

"I'm sorry. I have to act rough so she doesn't become suspicious. I'm working on getting you and the others out of here, but I need you to cooperate. Okay?"

She nodded, still frightened, but slightly more relaxed as I led her to the room where Shusei was. Stopping just in front of the door, I turned back to her as I sensed the presences on the other side of the door.

"I have a…_friend _in this room, but please play along. He can't know what I'm planning until the right time."

"O-Okay."

Opening the door with a nod, I put up a blank façade and shoved her into the room before following behind her. The moment Shusei saw me standing behind her, his gaze became one full of hate.

"Kira."

I raised a brow nonchalantly and brought the girl closer to him, before forcing her to sit on the ground. He tried to calm her down while glaring at me occasionally, and began looking at the others in the room. They were all human males around the same age, I noticed, but I didn't have time to dwell on that as Ashley stormed into the room.

"What's going on here? I told you to give the newcomer sleeping pills!"

The doll glanced at me once but stuttered out an apology to Ashley, who'd apparently changed dresses before coming. The dark haired girl yelled something about a fortune teller and I noticed Shusei become more alert and cautious. Ashley went to go question the girl, kneeling down to her height, when Shusei decided enough was enough.

"Hey, don't touch her!"

"Ah, who are you?…I really like you~ You pretty boy! And you seem smart too! I've been waiting for someone like you."

"Your preference for pretty boys is coming through again."

The floating doll was kicked to the ground, where Ashley proceeded to shove it's face into the tiled floor with her foot. I stared boredly as she confronted Shusei, but internally, I was finishing up my plan to help him. Ashley had obviously figured out he was a zweilt.

"I'd make you number one in my harem, but sadly you're a guardian…and I already have Kira~"

She was quickly at my side, hanging off my arm and pulling a hand through my short hair. It most certainly bothered me, but I didn't let it show especially as he eyes grew hard and she became slightly enraged. She told Shusei about her whole plan that she's been doing and began laughing as I struggled not to scowl. Unfortunately for the doll, what he said next ended what was left of his existence.

"You shouldn't spend your time laughing, Ashley-sama! Better kill the guardian quickly!"

"You're annoying! Leave!…Besides, just killing him would be boring. When someone like him fell into my trap! Kira, could you take care of them for the moment?"

"Sure."

"Kya! I love your indifference!~"

She left with a flourish and I walked over to the girl, kneeling beside her.

"Don't touch her Kira!"

Glancing up, I dropped the façade for a moment and gazed at him sadly. Shoving my feelings aside, I whispered to her as I reached into my back pocket.

"Listen. Try to keep him from doing anything rash. He won't listen to me, but maybe you could somehow keep him from doing anything stupid. I'll try to get you guys out of here soon, but I need to come up with a distraction first so it may take a little while."

"T-Thank you."

I smiled slightly and pulled out the healing ointment and bandages I had stashed in my back pocket. I couldn't release her right now, but the least I could do was keep her from hurting her wrists.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Helping. Now be quiet. I'll see if I can bring you some water and maybe some food, but I don't know how successful I'll be."

She nodded and I stood, heading over to Shusei and kneeling down next to him. He tried to scoot further away from me, but I didn't let him. Grabbing his upper arm, I pulled him back.

"I'm not a traitor."

I shoved the bandages and ointment into his hands and left the room without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a giant writer's block on everything and just had no motivation to write for a while, but now you have the chapter you've been waiting for and i made it extra long ^^ so please review!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Yuki and the others were exhausted and angry after they had found Tsukumo near death in an alleyway. It wasn't long though, before Takashiro discovered a video and called for everyone to meet in the lounge. Leaning up against his desk slightly, with his hands in his pockets, he stared at the television that was facing the others.

"Please look at this video first."

A young looking girl appeared on the screen with blonde hair wearing countless ribbons and other doll-like accessories.

"Hi lovely people from the Giou clan!~ Are you stupid-heads all there? I'm Ashley, a duras! So, because I didn't know how to reach you, I had to come up with this hard way…Where the hell are you hiding anyway?! You weaklings! Cowards! Sleepy heads!"

The killing aura emanating from Hotsuma and Luka had Takashiro worrying for the safety of his TV, trying to fill the two of them in before it was destroyed.

"That was thrown through Yoshino Shiori's window this morning. The opast seems to be behind the missing people and the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome."

"So let's get to the point quickly! You know what? I have this beautiful prince in my custody! Here's proof!"

The screen changed to show two figures sitting bound in a room. Upon closer inspection, the two were discovered to be Shusei and Yoshino's soul body. As the screen returned to the girl, the tension in the room rose as she made her demands.

"If you want him back, give me God's Light in exchange! Bring him to me by sundown. I'm inviting you to my Wonderland."

"In exchange for Yuki?!"

"I sent you the necessary supplies to get here, but only two people can come. Alright? If you don't bring me him…I'll kill your guardian tonight. That's all I want. Goodbye."

As the video ended, they went through the items Ashley sent and began trying to find out how they were going to get Shusei back. The only problem was, Takashiro wouldn't let Yuki go and put himself in danger. Yuki argued the point.

"If I can't even protect a single friend, how can I protect the world?!"

The room went silent at that and, once Luka offered to protect Yuki, it was decided that the three of them would go to retrieve Shusei and Yoshino.

* * *

**(Kira's POV)**

An explosion rocked the ground and I quickly looked out the window to find a column of dark black smoke rising up from near the entrance of this crazed amusement park. _Their here. Now's my chance._ Standing up, I hurried to the room where Shusei and the girl should be in. Upon opening the door though, I found an empty room and broken chains on the ground. _Shit! I thought I told them to stay here?! _Growling to myself, I went off to try and find them when I heard Ashley's wails coming from down one of the hallways.

"How could you let my most important hostage escape?! And when the Light of God is here?! Anyway, the boys from the harem are going to follow them so you demons go after the Light of God! Use all your forces to get them!"

_That's not good, but it does give me a way to find them._ Standing still, I focused my energy and sniffed the air, easily finding the scent of a single person running not far from where I was. _They split up? Idiot! He probably went to distract the guards or something and he's only going to end up getting caught! Nothing I can do about that yet, but I can at least bring the girl to the exit. There's no way she'll find it on her own._ I began running towards the scent and easily found her, leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath in front of me. Her condition had me concerned and, although I tried to bring food and water as often as I could, I knew that I hadn't brought it often enough and she was most likely exhausted. I heard footsteps approaching and quickly rushed over, covering her mouth, and pulling her around the corner just as a couple guards walked by. She was struggling against me, but I spoke as soon as the guards had passed and released her.

"Be quiet. It's just me. What happened to Shusei?"

"H-He just t-told me to run."

Nodding, I continued and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the labyrinth. I got a bit of a jolt from the amulet she had, but other than that it seemed like a smooth trip through the corridors.

"Listen. I'm going to take you to the exit of this place and then I have to leave you."

"B-But-"

"Be quiet and just listen. I need to leave you there, but there are more people like Shusei that should be nearby. I want you to find them, okay, while I go back in to help Shusei."

She nodded, but I could tell she was slowing down due to exhaustion. I picked her up, startling her a bit but hurried to the exit and set her down just at the doors. Starting to walk away, I noticed her getting ready to follow me.

"Go! I'll get him out of here, but I can't do that until I know you're safe!"

She nodded and I hurried off towards Ashley's favorite torture room. Not knowing that I had just ran away from two people who could help.

_Come on, come on…There!_ I rushed into the room to find Shusei bound to the walls with thorny vines and Ashley no where to be seen. _Perfect._ I rushed over to Shusei and began tugging relentlessly at the vines that were cutting into his wrists. He lifted his head surprised before scowling at me.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? A friend of Yuki's is a friend of mine and I'm not about to just leave you here. Besides, I already told you, I'm not a traitor."

I smirked and his eyes softened a bit as he tried to pull his wrists out of the vines. We weren't moving fast enough and my hands were bleeding, making the vines harder to grip. I muttered curses under my breath and just when I thought we were getting somewhere, the doors opened and Ashley walked in.

"Oh? This is something I didn't think I'd see…What do you think you're doing, Kira?!"

Ashley's face went from one of calm indifference to absolute rage in a matter of seconds. She glared at me with a hard gaze and I matched that gaze with equal rage.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm letting him go. I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore, Ashley."

With that, I turned back around to work at the vines, completely ignoring the murderous feeling coming from behind me. I got in a few more tugs on the vines when I was suddenly thrown across the room by an explosion. Hitting the wall hard, I spit out a bit of blood and stood as I shook off the pain. Ignoring her once again, I calmly walked over to Shusei knowing completely that it pissed her off even more.

Reaching out towards the vines, Shusei continued to stare at me in slight disbelief until he looked past me and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to warn me, but I had already felt the magic before it hit me. Spinning around, I countered her weak attack with my own, scorching the ends of her hair.

She was weaker than me and we both knew it. I smirked, allowing my more animalistic side peak through as I stepped towards her. I didn't even have to say anything. My mere presence alone was frightening enough and she was backing up with every step I made. Suddenly, I was directly in front of her with my hand around her throat. My smirk dropped as she struggled for air and I frowned realizing what I was doing and speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I wonder what the better decision is. I could easily kill you right here and not have to deal with you harming someone again, but that would make me no different from you."

Dropping her to the ground, I glared at her and allowed a portion of my own power to leak out.

"Leave."

She started to scuttle off but, the moment I turned around and went back to release Shusei, my throat constricted painfully tight and I was soon on my knees gasping for air.

"_You should not be so defiant…and making friends with the zweilts? You'll only end up causing yourself more pain."_

"S-Shut up…Get out of my head!"

As I clutched my head, Ashley took this chance and her vines wrapped around me, tearing through my clothes and pulling me against the wall next to Shusei. The vines tightened, threatening to strangle me even more than I already was as they burrowed deep into my skin. Ashley seemed to greatly enjoy my weakness and strutted over, placing her manicured hand against my cheek.

"Hehe, you shouldn't have done that Kira. You should know better than to choose him over me."

As the original tightness in my throat disappeared, I scowled and spit at her face.

"Stupid wench. You think you're such a doll, but it looks to me like you're more of a mistreated marionette."

I smirked even as she dragged her claws down my exposed torso, not caring about the pain as long as she forgot about Shusei long enough for the others to find us. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice this and backed up to sit in a chair nearby with a few pins and a doll that looked a lot like Shusei.

"You're no fun, Kira. You don't even seem to care about the pain I inflict on you, but…maybe you'd care about what I'm going to inflict on him?"

My eyes widened as she plunged a pin into the doll and Shusei cried out in pain, blood dripping down his torso. _Damn it! I can't let him get hurt anymore, but she's not interested in me any longer. What can I do?_ I scowled and pulled hard against my restraints, only for them to tighten.

"Ah, ah, ah~ the more you struggle, the more I'll do this."

She pushed yet another pin in the doll and I immediately ceased what I was doing and stood still. She merely chuckled at my pained expression and this time spoke to Shusei.

"Don't you finally want to say something? I don't want to give you more wounds. Come on, just one thing? For example, where is your base? Or your weak point?"

"Forget it."

"Really. Stubborn human."

Another pin was pushed in place and I shouted at her, pulling even harder at my binds.

"Stop it! I bloody kill you!"

I let out a yell, using a good amount of powers to tear away from the vines and charge at her but more vines wrapped around me and dragged me to the ground in a kneeling position. She laughed at me, flinching a little when my glowing amber eyes met hers, before walking past me to talk again.

"Listen to me. If you don't play along, you might get killed."

"There is no wall for me to break through anymore. No enemy to hate anymore. Living on…has no appeal to me. Kill me."

_What?! _Turning my head around as far as I could, I shouted back at him.

"What about them?! What about Yuki? Luka? Tsukumo? Tooko? Takashiro?…Hotsuma?!"

He didn't say a word and I couldn't turn far enough to get a good look at him. Ashley began to speak then, but I couldn't hear what she was saying as I tugged uselessly at the vines. Pulling one last time, I yelled as loud as I could to try and get some sort of response.

"Shusei!

I slumped forward and stayed like that for what felt like hours when the door suddenly squeaked open. Yuki and Hotsuma walked in and I was about to call out to them to warn them about Ashley, but something covered my mouth as the vines squeezed and Ashley whispered in my ear.

"Not yet~"

She removed her hand and shoved something in my mouth to gag me as she headed towards Hotsuma from the shadows.

"Oh? You really came this far? How did you manage to do that?…Never mind. I'm about to finish off your friend!…And after that I will get God's Light!~"

"Master Stroke!"

Hotsuma swung his blade at Ashley as she dodged and he continued to try and push her back as Yuki headed to help out Shusei. I felt useless sitting here in the shadows unnoticed and quickly began using my shoulders to remove the gag in my mouth as Yuki got Shusei down from the wall easily. _Looks like I would've nearly gotten him free if we weren't caught by Ashley, but something's up with Shusei. He's not responding to anything._

"Understand already that he's dead!"

"Shut up! Shusei won't die! What did you do to him?!"

"What?! He wanted to die! I just helped him! He hypnotized himself so much that his heart stopped beating. He himself voluntarily stopped his heart! He has no will to live, therefore he will never wake up again!"

They began talking again when Ashley hit him with one of her powers and launched him into a wall. I was able to remove the gag, but kept quiet knowing that Hotsuma would be the only one able to wake Shusei up at this point. I grit my teeth against the pain as I pulled at the vines. I couldn't use my power without tipping Ashley off at what I was doing, so hopefully it won't take too long before I'm able to help. Just when I managed to get my arms out, I looked up to find Hotsuma being held up in the air by Ashley's hair as he began yelling at Shusei.

"Wake up Shusei! Are you crazy?! Who allowed you to die?! You have been the one who dragged me back to this world! And now you're going to die before me?! Don't be ridiculous! Haven't we always lived together?! Didn't we…go through…all the hard times…and endured them…together?!…You must live! Shusei!"

With a last burst of strength and a bit of my powers I broke through the last of the vines and ran towards Yuki as he too was held up in the air.

"Yuki!"

His head snapped to me and his eyes widened as I rushed over there, pulling a blood red sword out of thin air and cutting the vines as another sword stabbed Ashley in the stomach. I caught Yuki with a grunt as I spotted Shusei awake and extremely angry.

"I won't let you hurt my partner anymore."

"Why…are you not dead?!"

Ignoring her for the moment, I looked Yuki over with concern. His palms were cut up from removing Shusei from the vines, but other than that, he was okay. Releasing the breath I was holding, I relaxed a bit.

"K-Kira?"

"Uh, hey Yuki."

Yuki's hand reached up and touched my face like he couldn't believe I was here and I smiled a rare smile just as a yell rang out.

"My beautiful dress is ruined! You'll pay for this!"

I stepped in front of Yuki and was prepared to do anything to protect him if I needed to. Luckily, I didn't have to protect him from anything except the rubble. Seems Hotsuma and Shusei are a really good pair and I was surprised at how easily they took Ashley down. I walked Yuki closer, cautiously, and stood a few feet away from her as she laid on the ground.

"Hehe…let's end this…"

"First, I want to ask you something. You released one of your hostages that your demons can attack. Why?"

I was about to speak up and tell them that I was the one who let him go, but she just lied and I couldn't help but raise a brow at what she said.

"Isn't it obvious? That's just my taste! I…only love the beautiful young men! I don't care for old men! Some women may like geezers, but I don't! I don't need them! I released him so that my inferiors could have fun! Ahaha!"

What she said seemed to encourage Hotsuma to finish her so I decided to let them know afterwards that I was the one who let him out. Just then, my ears picked up the whistling sound of something being thrown the same time I smelled another duras in the room. _Crap! Hotsuma's gonna get hit!_ Leaving Yuki behind confused, I ran over to shove Hotsuma out of the way only to get hit hard across the stomach with a long pole of some sort.

Coughing up blood, I struggled to stand steadily as Hotsuma was surrounded by two twin duras and Ashley hovered over Shusei dangerously. Spotting movement out of the corner of my eye, I watched Yuki charge over to try and kick Ashley and cursed under my breath. _Yuki, you idiot! You're gonna get killed!_

The moment I saw Ashley's nails extend, I was there in an instant and sliced through her chest just as another sword cut through her stomach. Standing not far from me was Luka and in a split second he was gone, a yell coming from where Hotsuma and the twin duras were at. The scent of blood filled the air and I took a deep breath, canines extending as I glanced over in time to see Shusei take out the second twin.

I walked over to the arguing trio and the moment Hotsuma caught sight of me he swung at me. Catching his fist, I stared at him neutrally.

"Yes?"

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"Why?"

"So I can beat the crap out of you for doing what you did to Yuki!"

I looked over at Yuki, seeing the dark violet bruises around his neck and turned back to Hotsuma; letting go of his fist. Needless to say, he hit me hard and I took half a step back as Shusei kept him from beating me more as a voice spoke to me from behind.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh man. I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait to long, but I seriously couldn't figure out what to write for any of my stories. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter and you'll finally find out who's behind that voice in Kira's head ^^ there is a bit of angst near the end, but hopfully you'll understand.**

* * *

Behind me, Luka stood with a scowl on his face. He was not happy with me apparently and I didn't really want to deal with him right now. Hotsuma, though, seemed surprised.

"Did you really take all those guys down?"

"Yes. To begin with, we should finish these guys off."

I stood stick still as the room became chilly and a great power wafted into the room. The power itself was very familiar, but I couldn't quite understand why. I glanced over at the twin duras, but they too seemed a bit confused at the changes. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows behind Yuki and, oddly enough, I recognized him.

"Ka-Kanata?"

"R-Reiga!"

The moment the twins said that name, a deadly chill traveled up my spine and the air in the room suddenly seemed thicker and harder to breathe.

"Yuki! Get away from there!"

Luka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I mentally scolded myself for being so distracted as to not see the danger Yuki was in. Thankfully, he was saved by Luka just as the man attacked, his arm frozen by the ice though. I wanted to get closer to Yuki, knowing that Kanata was friendly with him and that, if he truly was the reiga, Yuki would be heartbroken. Unfortunately, Luka was being sure to keep him out of my reach.

"Kanata? You're Kanata…aren't you? What…Why…I…Don't understand…"

"I've abandoned the name Kanata Wakamiya."

Luka, oblivious to the turmoil Yuki was going through, spoke with hatred to the man that had once been close to Yuki.

"Now I understand. The reason why Tsukumi lost sight of Yuki in the Walpurgis Night was you, right? You summoned Bayuu and used a human host to attack Yuki!"

I growled lowly to myself. He may be Yuki's old friend, but he never liked me to begin with and if he was trying to kill Yuki, I'll be glad to shove him in his place. Hotsuma seemed to be on the same wavelength as me and he yelled at Kanata.

"At any rate, you've betrayed Yuki! There's no doubt about it! Why'd you go to the Asahiin? Have you intended to get Yuki on your side?! Or were you waiting for a good chance to kill him?! I can't forgive you for that! Yuki loved you like a brother and you betrayed him!"

Kanata gave Hotsuma a glare full of malice and I silently glared back. There was something about him that I never liked and this just seemed to prove my thoughts.

"You don't know the truth! I can't give you apologies. Anyway, it's too late now. Betraying someone is nothing special, isn't it, Kira?"

My eyes widened as everyone turned to me. Looking around, I saw hate filled eyes from everyone around me. I had finally gained some of their trust and Kanata just had to say one sentence before it all came crashing down. I glared at the smiling man in return.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. After all, you willingly came into this realm with Ashley, did you not?"

I glanced over at Yuki, his eyes holding sorrow and betrayal as they pierced into me. I nodded.

"I did…But it was never with the intention of betrayal!"

"Wasn't it?! You let that man go and what was the result? One of the zweilts came into contact with me and I took care of him for you."

"That's not true! I never intended-"

"_Never intended_? Please. Didn't I tell you, Yuki? Don't trust others so instantly."

I turned to Yuki in a panic, hoping that he would tell Kanata he didn't believe the things he said, but Yuki said nothing and just lowered his head. I reached out a hand towards him, despite our distance, but Luka glared harshly at me and stood in front of Yuki.

"There is _one_ who will never betray him."

"Huhuhuhu. That's ridiculous. Ironically you are saying this, Zess? You and Kira are no better than me…Yuki, you made your decision. I preferred to keep you out of this battle. It's a pity. Now that it's come to this, we will now and forever be enemies!"

I felt his power spike and instinctively ran towards Yuki as him and Luka were separated by Kanata's attack.

"Yuki!"

I heard Luka shout, but was more distracted by the wolves Kanata had summoned. Oddly enough, they went right over me and straight for Luka as I hurried to Yuki's side. Kanata didn't seem to care really, as I stood in front of Yuki and continued to speak with him like I wasn't even there.

"Yuki, I have to kill you. Actually, I didn't want to do it with my own hands…so I won't."

My throat tightened and I gasped as I fell to my knees. The pain was three times more unbearable and I clawed at my neck as the voice drifted though my head. _His voice._

"_You might as well give up. You _will_ kill him and the more you struggle, the tighter the bond becomes. Soon, you won't be able to struggle and will lose all control, until only your consciousness remains. Then, nothing will stop you from fulfilling my commands."_

"Kira! Kira! What's wrong?!"

I couldn't answer Yuki as I tried to keep my body from moving to kill him. I glared over at Kanata as everything finally clicked in place. Yuki seemed to notice as well and followed my glance in shock.

"K-Kanata! W-What are you doing to him?!"

"Me? Nothing. He's doing this to himself by fighting against it."

"But why?…Just a moment ago, we laughed together! Why…That can't be true! Stop doing this to Kira!"

He smiled at me and snapped his fingers. Everything suddenly slowed. I couldn't focus on what was happening. My body moved on its own and my eyes focus on Yuki as I felt myself pick up my sword. I fought back desperately against whatever it was making me do this, on whatever was making my body move on it's own accord to kill Yuki.

"K-Kira? What a-are you doing? K-Kira! Kira!"

I could hear him and see the tears that flowed down his face, but I couldn't do anything. I hated this feeling of uselessness and the false feeling of wanting to kill him even more. I tried and tried to stop my arm from moving as Yuki yelled out for me and as Kanata's voice echoed in the room.

"Hate me, Yuki. Hate me…and die."

Yuki seemed to have given up and I pleaded with him mentally to stop me. He couldn't die.

"Kanata, back then, if I had gone with you, would everything have been different?"

I felt the control on my mind slip for just a second as my body thrust the sword forward, giving me just enough time to change the direction of the sword away from Yuki's heart.

"Who knows…"

I wanted to scream as the sword pierced through skin, but I hadn't hit Yuki. Instead, Takashiro stood in front of him with my sword in his shoulder. Control of my body returned again as I pulled the sword out and my vision blurred.

"T-Takashiro!"

_What have I done?_

"Are you unhurt, Yuki?"

_I couldn't control myself._

"You….for me-"

_I hurt Takashiro._

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about me."

_And I attacked Yuki…again._

My sword fell to the ground with a clatter, giving me Yuki and Takashiro's attention. I looked at the hatred in Takashiro's eyes and then at the betrayal in Yuki's and something deep within me just _shattered_. I realized what was making my vision blurry as I felt tears drip down my face and I couldn't even look at Yuki as Takashiro and Kanata began to speak.

"Step aside, Takashiro. If not, I will force you!"

"I will not hold back just because we have been friends. Don't feel inhibited, Reiga!"

"**Appear seal!"**

I felt any and all control over my body be released as Kanata used his energy to summon a dragon to fight with Takashiro's. With nothing to force me to move anymore, I allowed my sword to disappear just as I saw Yuki fall to the ground crying. My heart wanted to comfort him like I always did, but my mind only conjured up fears of hurting him.

I reached out a hand towards him only to pull it back as Luka finally showed up. Luka comforted him, replacing me and even went after Kanata while I just stood there. _Useless. I'm a useless pawn. Not even able to make my own decisions without the fear of hurting someone. Damn it._

"Reiga. Your powers haven't yet fully awakened, right? It would be a good opportunity. At your current state, I don't think you could handle Luka and me at the same time; even with Kira at your side." I winced at Takashiro's words and slunk back. "Should we give it a try?"

"No! Please don't!"

I turned to Yuki as he cried out.

"Why do people I love have to hurt each other?"

It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart as I listened to all the hurt and pain in Yuki's voice. Even as Kanata began to leave, I could barely focus as my mind fought over what I should do.

"Kanata, did you really…"

_Betray me?_ I knew what he was going to say even without him saying it and I felt like he was asking me the same question.

"Yuki…Don't believe everything Takashiro says…Are you coming, Kira, or do you wish to play around some more?"

"I-I…I'm staying."

He waved his hand uncaringly and stepped through the door as Yuki screamed out his name. Then, he fainted. I hurried over and reached out for him, but Luka smacked my hand away and glared with his teeth bared and hi power leaking out to intimidate me. I backed off, whereas I would normally glare right back. I understood where he was coming from though, and I personally didn't trust myself not to hurt Yuki anymore.

Clenching my fists at my side, I noticed that I was in my duras from and quickly hid the fangs and claws, disgusted with that side of me. Looking up, I saw the others start to leave and trailed after them. I felt the glares that they kept sending back, but ignored them the best I could until we ended up back at the twilight mansion. Everyone went their separate ways, but Takashiro turned towards me.

"I don't know why you chose to stay here. You are no longer a friend of ours. You are an enemy and will be treated as such."

I felt some of my courage return and stared up at him. "So be it. I did not attack Yuki willingly, but I doubt you will believe me so do what you want with me. I'd rather be a prisoner of my friends than a slave of my enemy."

He looked at me with wide eyes, but went back to his usual expression before guiding me to my new living quarters; a jail cell.

* * *

The group stood outside of Yuki's room worried after he'd been sleeping for the past two days. Each one of them blamed themselves as Tachibana got angry with them for loitering around. That is, until they heard a scream from his room. Thinking the worst, they hurried in only to find Yuki sitting up and a stranger by his side.

"Ah, Luka. Hi guys."

"Wha…Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Hotsuma shouted and grabbed the stranger.

"Sodom."

Everyone stopped for a moment, confused as Sodom explain himself.

"I've just trained my man-shape. But somehow I kept the ears and tail. Seems like I trained too much and fell asleep."

Tooko hurried over and enveloped Yuki in a hug while Luka took a calmer approach.

"Yuki, how do you feel? You slept for two days."

"What?! So long? Ah…That's why I feel so recuperated."

The others were worried at how calmly he was acting, but he didn't give them a chance to worry.

"I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry about me, but it's really nothing. Everything's alright."

They were still concerned, but left Yuki and Luka together for some alone time.

"So, everyone's back home safely?"

"Yes. And all the girls who suffered from the sleeping beauty syndrome are awake, even though a few of them are still at the hospital. The world end of the Giou clan will make sure they won't remember anything."

"That's good. I'm glad."

Luka made sure not to mention anything about Kira, but Yuki was sharp.

"Um, what about Kira?"

"He attacked you again and nearly killed you, but you're still worried about him?"

Yuki nodded solemnly. "I…I don't think he meant to. I mean, he looked scared like he did the last time and he collapsed before that and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. A-And his eyes…They just…looked dead. I think Kanata did something to him."

Luka frowned, but didn't want Yuki upset.

"Takashiro put him in a cell below ground."

"What?! But Kira-"

"Didn't fight back. Kira accepted his fate the moment he chose to come with us instead of following Reiga. He knew what was going to happen."

Yuki lowered his head. "Can I see him?"

"You'll have to ask Takashiro and I cannot go with you. The cell is made for high level duras and I will not be able to enter."

Yuki nodded and got up to go see Kira, Luka trailing behind him as they searched for Takashiro. When they found him, he agreed to let Yuki see Kira and lead him down to the cells without Luka. Yuki was surprised as Takashiro led him down into a dark corridor, but listened when Takashiro began speaking with him.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Um, Luka said Kira went willingly? Did he um, say anything?"

"Yes, actually. He claimed that he did not attack you of his own will and then he said something interesting."

Yuki looked up in surprise. "What did he say?"

"I believe he said, 'I'd rather be a prisoner of my friends than a slave of my enemy.' It certainly was something I didn't expect to come from him."

Yuki frowned as a thought came to him.

"Takashiro? Is it possible for Kanata to have control over Kira? To be able to use him like a…weapon when he doesn't want to?"

Takashiro held his chin in thought. "I suppose it's possible, but I would have to confirm it somehow and if that is what is happening, I'm not sure we could break that kind of bond. I'll be sure to look into it for you though."

"Thank you, Takashiro."

The man nodded at Yuki as they arrived at the cell Kira was being held in. Yuki quietly sucked in a breath. The man in front of him did not look like the Kira he knew before.

His hair was messed up as though he had been pulling at it frantically and there were dark bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep the past few days. He didn't even sit on the cot that was provided for him and instead chose to lean against the adjacent wall, staring at the ceiling. Lying on the floor across from him, was a plate of food that hadn't been touched aside from a single fly that buzzed around it.

"K-Kira?"

Kira looked to the side and his eyes widened before softening and looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki quickly shook his head. "No! I know it wasn't your fault! K-Kanata did something, right? It's not your fault, Kira!"

Kira gave a bitter chuckle and looked over at Yuki with a face he'd never seen on Kira before; a face of pure sorrow and pain.

"It _is_ my fault. I could have been stronger. I could have fought back harder. Don't you see, Yuki?! I-I tried to kill you!"

Kira was on the verge of tears, something Yuki couldn't stand to bare. He'd never seen Kira cry or show anything close to sadness until two days ago when Kira had attacked him and now, his friend was sitting there in front of him suffocating on his emotions as he tried to hold them back.

"B-But you couldn't do anything about that…"

"I know…I was useless…to you and to everyone and now they all hate me just like before."

"They don't-"

"Yes they do. They always have and I've just took it, Yuki. I've always just sat back and dealt with it, but you know what? I can get hurt just like everyone else. You feel bad about being betrayed once, but try being betrayed by everyone around you over and over again."

"What are you-"

Kira finally stood up and faced Yuki, holding his hands out.

"Think Yuki! I finally got some of them to accept me and Kanata says one sentence-one sentence! And they all turn on me again! Even you, Yuki! I saw the way you looked at me! You believed what he said before I even had a chance to explain myself!"

"I-I didn't-"

"God, Yuki! You don't understand…You just…don't get it. I lived for you, Yuki. You were the same as me and didn't run like everyone else. I thought we could get close, but the moment Luka showed up, I was shoved to the side."

Yuki's eyes widened as he remembered all the time he spent around Luka and only noticing Kira when he went out of his way to protect him.

"See. Even you realized it, but it's okay, Yuki. I'll keep living for you even if it means I have to stay in this cell for the rest of my life to keep you safe from myself. I just….I just wish we were born under different circumstances."

Kira turned back towards the ceiling and Yuki stretched out his hand only to drop it. He didn't know what to say to Kira. Everything he had said was true so denying it wouldn't help and accepting it would just make things worse. Yuki took one last look at his friend and walked back with Takashiro, wondering what he could do to possibly save his friend from himself.


	7. Author's Note! SUPER Important!

**Oh man, you guys are going to be very upset about this, but I won't be updating for a while. My laptop died on me Christmas Eve and I haven't been able to fix it. T.T It really sucks because I was in the middle of writing updates (for The Black Panther, Street Smarts, and Amber Leaves) and it just stopped working and now it won't turn on. It's possible that I will lose **_**everything**_** as far as ongoing fanfic ideas, new chapters, and new fanfics. My mom is trying to save everything, but I don't know if my computer will be fixed or if I'll have to get a new one and start over.**

**I **_**will**_** have you know that I am handwriting the next chapter for Amber Leaves in a notebook right now and I will use my family's other computer to update it soon, hopefully. If I'm lucky, my computer problems will be solved soon, but for now most of my updates will be slow or on hold. So I'm super sorry for all of you who have been looking for updates and for those of you who are following me and now have 8 new emails from me. ^^**


End file.
